Overwatch: Rebirth
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: after the museum incident the young man who helped the former Overwatch members Winston and Tracer finds himself thinking on Tracer's words and finds himself targeted and leave him wounded and dieing but he'll be given a second chance under the care of a man who everyone thought was dead. sorry I suck at fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Overwatch: rebirth**

 **Okay I've been seriously hyping myself for this game and after many trailers and lore videos later I have to write this I'll correct and change to keep the story relevant with the game I hope you enjoy and sorry if my fight scenes suck.**

 **Summery: after the museum incident the young man who helped the former Overwatch members Winston and Tracer finds himself thinking on Tracer's words and finds himself targeted and leave him wounded and dieing but he'll be given a second chance under the care of a man who everyone thought was dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch that's all the amazing people at Blizzard. Please support the game and buy the game like I will.**

Chapter 1

We find a young teen strolling down the road he wearing a blue hoodie with a white outline his dirty blond hair unkempt and left to fall where it may he had left his younger brother at the home of they're foster father a man who he didn't trust at all he never opened up to them they didn't know anything excepts he went on business trips often and the last name he had given them 'Reyes' other then that he was heavily scared and had a dark skin tone he also wore black a lot. The thought of the man made him think of the black cloaked man from the museum who had been fighting Winston and Tracer making him think of the woman's words "there's always room for more heroes" the boy said not noticing a figure had just appeared before him

"Markus" said a gruff and unpleased voice snapping the teen out of his thoughts his eyes meeting the eyes of his foster father

"huh Mr. Reyes?" asked the Teen now Identified as Markus "whats wrong?" asked Markus going on edge

"wrong no" said the man closing his eyes as if to gather his thoughts "nothing will be wrong after tonight" said the man crypticly as he reached into his coat and pulled out a all to familiar mask making the teens eyes to widen "not after I remove the boy who ruined my kill" he said as a black and red pistol appeared out of black mist and aimed the gun at him "good bye... Son" he said and fired the gun 4 times quickly the first shot hit the boy in his knees completely shattering the bone as the second shot did the same to his right elbow the third shot severing the arm at the elbow and the final shot hit him square in the chest causing him to hit the ground and begin screaming in agony as his arm bleed and from the pain coursing thru his chest and right leg making the sinister man standing over him to chuckle.

"I hope you enjoy your death boy these were very special bullets upon making contact they become a liquid virus that quickly courses through the body first comes the burning sensation then comes the paralysis" says the man as the screaming dies down into a whimper before silence. "now you'll suffer in quiet agony as the virus will eventually start to shut down your organs first will me the lungs that is when the real fun starts what will happen first the heart shutting down or will you suffocate to death" says the man the enjoyment clear as day in his voice "but now I have to go home and tell your brother how I failed to save you from the villainous Overwatch" said the man as he vanished into the black mist leaving the teen to suffer in pain as tears began to well into his eyes only thinking of how he had failed his promise to protect his little brother. The last thing he saw as he began to fall unconscious from the pain was gray hair and a crimson visor.

He had finally opened his eyes only to wish he hadn't when his eyes where assaulted by blinding light but he could also let he was on something that felt as soft as a cloud looked. "is this heaven?" croaked out the teens hoarse throat.

"hardly" said a new voice making the teen open his eyes and and look around finding himself in what looked like a hospital room in a house and standing to the right of the bed was an old man he had gray hair that had began to recede and wrinkles he also had kind blue eyes and wore a white shirt and despite his age he was in good shape. "your lucky I found you when I did and a friend of mine was in a near by city.

"then I'm alive" says the teen letting out a sigh of relief before the realization of what that meant "wait, my brother!?" Markus shouted trying to shit up only to suddenly feel a force push his body back down holding him there and that when he saw her the former Overwatch member Angelia Mercy she had platinum blond hair and wore a white dress shirt with a pair of khakis and held a staff from her Valkyrie armor and it was the cause of him being restrained.

"your not going anywhere young man" said Mercy strictly

"I can't just stay here while that bastard corrupts my little brother!" shouted Markus making Mercy shoot a look to the old man.

"it's to late kiddo" said the old man.

"what you mean!?" shouted the teen trying to get free

"after I was sure Mercy could handle you I looked to save your brother but it was to late its all gone the house has been burnt down and Reaper has disappeared" explained the old man

"what..." said Markus quietly as his fighting stopped suddenly as if this information took the will to fight out of him.

"I'm sorry" said the old man standing up from his seat. "besides you'd not be in the position to help him look at yourself" said the man once his back was to Markus making him really look at himself he was missing his right arm all the way up to the shoulder and his right leg had been removed as well and the rest of him appeared to have lost it's muscles.

"that virus did a number to you young man" said Mercy with sympathy.

"what do I need to do?" asked Markus catching the two adults of guard.

"what are you talking about?" asked Mercy

"what do I need to do to get my brother back to find him?"

"you need to merely commit yourself and find somebody to give you a chance" said the old man causing Mercy to look at him with a glare

"Jack, I didn't save his life so you can just get him dead!" shouted the Sweed woman

"look at him you know he's not just gonna stand around while he knows he can act" said the old man now identified as Jack

"I'll do it I'll do what ever it takes if it means I get to see my brother again" said Markus

"then it's decided" said the man making the woman sigh in exasperation.

"I swear why do I always save mavericks like you?" asked the woman not really expecting an answer

"cause your life would be dull other wise" said Jack chuckling as he faced Markus "so whats your name kiddo?"

"my name is Markus, Markus Reyes" announced the teen with determination noticing how both adults stiffened at the name Reyes but brushed it off.

"well it's a pleasure Markus I'm Jack but you can call me your personal trainer in what it means to be a hero." said the man making Markus grin.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well that's where I'll be ending it for this chapter I hope people like it and future chapters will be larger tell me what you think I should do with Markus what kind of power should I give him and what weapons I already have something in mind but your suggestions could help and make this so much better till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwatch: rebirth**

 **Okay I love all the suggestions in the reviews especially the Doomfist idea so I'll ad that in with what I already had in mind home you enjoy it this will mostly be Markus' training and will take place over the time of a year or so.**

 **Summery: after the museum incident the young man who helped the former Overwatch members Winston and Tracer finds himself thinking on Tracer's words and finds himself targeted and leave him wounded and dieing but he'll be given a second chance under the care of a man who everyone thought was dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch that's all the amazing people at Blizzard. Please support the game and buy the game like I will.**

Chapter 2

A month had passed since the boy was taken under the wing of Jack who Markus now went by soldier 76 they covered the basic combat training to try and find where he excelled weapons like sword and staves he just ended up hurting himself and more advanced weapons like devices that provided energy projection caused to much damage and like his mentor had no desire for mech-suits.

"Is this really the best you can do boy!" shouted Jack as he stood in the training ground that Jack had rented out for the last month thanks to Mercy on the promise that if either were severely hurt they'd contact her in a heart beat. Today they where trying staves after the stubborn insistence of the teen but they had a table with 3 weapons for use a pulse pistol similar to the design of Tracer's a heavy pulse cannon that the boy didn't really want to touch and lastly was a gauntlet the was old a surviving weapon from the Overwatch days something that never got to really be used due to it being made at the end of the Overwatch.

"I'm not done yet!" shouted the teen stomping his newly built leg it was a new form of prosthesis designed and built thanks to some other secret friend of the old soldier it was sleek with chrome and a dark blue it was like a knight's armor meets modern Omnic robotic but without the use of any Omnic the same when for the boys new arm it being light enough to not cause any strain but strong enough to stop a shot from today's modern pulse fire arm.

"That bruise on your face and your fatigue says other wise." said the soldier turning around to grab a water bottle.

"I'll say when I'm done!?" shouted the stubborn Teen charging at Jack and ready to strike then suddenly there was a boot in his gut launching him away and into the table of weapons.

"Stay down and rest"

"No I wont" said the boy with the gauntlet over his mechanical arm and the heavy gun in his left hand and charge and began firing at Jack who jumped dodging the shots before Markus was soon on him and had reared his fist back to attack and while Markus could see it the exposed components of the gauntlet had sparked to life charging up energy and shot it forward leaving Jack but one choice to cross his arms and black the on coming strike the sudden contact was back there was and explosion of pulse energy sending the old man flying and slamming into the van they same her in denting the side and the shock wave sending everything around them also flying back.

"Jack!" Markus shouting just realizing what he had done and ran over dumping the 2 weapons on the ground. When he got over he sound the man laughing his ass off.

"Oh boy Markus I think we just found your calling card" laughed the old man making Markus worried he might be going senile

"You scared me old man what the hell!" shouted the teen

"Sorry but looks like we can finally get started on seriously training you" said Jack making the teen whoop and jumping for joy "After you clean up the mess you caused and get us dinner" this causing making the teen stop and groan shouting about the old man being unfair.

[unknown Talon facility in France]

"You will continue to shoot until I say otherwise boy!" shouted the gruff voice of one Gabriel Reyes the man who all former allies believed had died the same man who has been systematically hunting down and executing any former Overwatch agent he came across and who had been working on rising in the ranks of Talon and next to him stood his latest partner Blackwidower. He and his partner currently stood on the catwalk above one of the facilities various training ground and below them stood a child who for the past months had started to accept the 'death' of his older brother and with it came the hatred of his former heroes.

"What will you do if the boy shows up again his death was never discovered and there only a few who could have saved him" said the woman.

"I have contingency plan for that but by the time the boy his strong enough and if he does return with any of 'them' Joeseph will be to far gone" replied Reyes.

[Odesah, Texas, USA - 2 months later]

"That good for now Markus" said Jack who was currently wearing a blue and white flannel shirt and blue overall as the teen had just finished pulling a hay barrel in place after finding the weapons of the boy they had left the city altogether and had retreated to a ranch it was mostly lifeless and quiet except for the horses they looked after it was perfect for the teen and future hero to continue his training despite all of this it had a large facility underground and in the past had been a secret Overwatch facility that had been built of the future use of blackwatch and kept off the books and never activated so no one other then a few remaining Overwatch members even knew the location existed.

"Come here I think it's time I give you a birthday gift" said the old soldier as he lead the way towards the ranch house.

"Huh my birthday... Oh yeah it's my birthday" said Markus like forgetting your birthday was like forgetting something trivial.

"I take it Mr. Reyes didn't take the time to throw one for you kids?" asked Jack.

"Yeah and neither did the orphanage" explained Markus shrugging his shoulders "Just two months ago was Joey's birthday" said the teen feeling the melancholy come over him

"We'll get him back and your gift will also help" explained Jack this peaking Markus' curiosity as they came to a bookshelf and pulling out a book and opening it revealed the hand scanner witch jack pressed his hand to followed by a beep an a feminine copter voice.

"Access granted: Soldier 76" announced the voice as the book shelf sunk into the floor revealing an advanced elevator that looked like it belonged in a scifi movie the duo entered the elevator before it began it's decent the digital display telling you the floor began to change from F1 down to B12 the doors opened revealing what looked like an armory. Jack took the lead leading the teen thru the room till they arrived at several display cases one was the Soldier 76 outfit Jack had donned but a few times since taking Markus in and to the left sat the suit that even an idiot would be able to identify as the outfit of Over-watch Strike commander Jack Morrison despite being aged and had begun to lose its coloring it was still the same outfit worn by the believed to be dead leader of Overwatch but it was the final outfit to the right that truly caught the boys attention there was a dark blue vest with breast pocket with a sleeveless jacket of witch the coat tails reached just above the knees next was a pair of black cargo pants with what appeared to be a holster for a side arm on the left leg and there were a pair of sneakers with a pair of dark blue shin guards and a pair of high tech goggles and a blue and white trimmed belt with the Overwatch emblem as a belt buckle but last and certainly not least was two items a blue and red pulse pistol that looked like a combination of reapers shotguns and Tracer's pistols but what really caught the teens eyes was a modified and repaired version of the doomfist gauntlet that looked like it was made to fit the teen.

"I take it you like your gift?" stated Jack as the teen nodded in amazement "Now lets give it a field test"

[New York city, New York, USA]

"And so that ends the actions of international crime duo Junk Rat and Road hog the duo are to be handed over to the UN next week where it will be decided weither they'll be returned to Australia or properly punished by the UN when questioned about the duo who stopped them it was a mixture of responses from both civilians and officials NYPD commissioner stated that these were dangerous individuals who need to be stopped while a young couple who had been saved stated that it was Soldier 76 and his new vigilante partner who's simply been dubbed Maverick. The same duo who have been spotted stopping similar criminals all over the country for the past three months-" stated a woman on a TV as it was turned off.

"Oh yeah did you hear that Jack! We're doing it!" shouted the boy jumping around the motel the due were currently staying at the teen was now seventeen and had changed much in the five months he had spent with the old soldier the hood on his jack was down and had been changed from the bright blue and white to a dark blue and black with a red and gold M7 over lapping each other on the back his goggles hanging around his neck.

"Yes we're doing it but this attention also means Talon will soon become aware of us" said Jack

"Good let them come I'm ready to get my brother back!" replied Markus punching his mechanical fist into his regular hand.

"I'd agree but-" began Jack when there was a beeping from the soldier's belt it being an old communicator. Jack grabbed as a hologram of the Overwatch emblem appeared.

"Whats going on?" asked the teen looking at the hologram

"A recall to active duty" stated the soldier who appeared to be happy yet also unhappy at the same time "Someone with access to the old Overwatch communications replay is requesting all surviving Overwatch agents return to active duty.

"Wait but I thought all of over watch except for Mercy and that engineer friend of your thinks your dead?" questioned Markus having learned about Jack being Jack Morrison a month 'n' a half ago.

"That's true but this is sent to every one of these old communicators and a signal like this would be picked up by the UN and possibly Talon" stated the soldier and set it down.

"So are we gonna go?" asked Markus excited at the prospect of Overwatch being reforged and joining it.

"No" stated the soldier turning away as he left the room leaving the communicator on the desk of the room

"Sorry old man but I cant just ignore this" stated Markus as he clicked on the receive message icon.

"This is Winston former Overwatch scientist to those that are listening you are either survivors or somehow related to Overwatch members I activate this recall order as I know the time of Overwatch was cut short but be aware if you answer this call you'll become an enemy of both the mercenary cooperation Talon but also the UN only come if you are ready." said the message from Winston "If you accept come to the co-ordinance" finished the massage as a Y and N hologram image.

"I really hope I don't regret this" says the teen as he clicked on the Y and with that directions appeared showing an abandoned airfield with a timer it was counting down from three days and twelve hours. Markus quickly packed and wrote down a note before slipping out of the hotel and into the night.

When Jack finally returned after an hour he was surprised to find the room empty all but a note on the desk where he had left the communicator.

 _Hey old man,_

 _Sorry but I can't let this opportunity slip me by like you told me never live with what if's. By the time your reading this I'll be gone sorry I took your Harley I hope next time we meet it's on good terms and I'll keep your secret and make up some story about how I got the communicator so try not to die from old age while I'm gone._

 _Sincerely, Maverick_

"I swear Kid's these days" said Jack with humor in his voice after reading the note before setting it down. "You better not get the kid killed Winston, and that is an order"

 **Chapter end**

And there we go the end of chapter 2 hope y'all enjoyed it and I'll be introducing some OCs but if y'all have any ideas send them my way and I'll be doing a shout out to everyone who makes a character I'll use they're your not mine after all. Till next time R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Overwatch: rebirth**

 **Welcome back for yet another installment of Overwatch: Rebirth and thanks for the Support I will be using a reviewers OC probably in this chapter but as a side note is it just me or is all the drama over Tracer's back side just utter bull.**

 **Summery: after the museum incident the young man who helped the former Overwatch members Winston and Tracer finds himself thinking on Tracer's words and finds himself targeted and leave him wounded and dieing but he'll be given a second chance under the care of a man who everyone thought was dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch that's all the amazing people at Blizzard. Please support the game and buy the game like I will.**

Chapter 3

The wait, for someone as impatient as Markus it was the absolute worst. Having been worried he wouldn't make it in time he had sped, probably breaking a few dozens road laws in the progress, to reach his desired location but he had fortunately made it an entire day early making the teen feel very unlucky and the entire airstrip was devoid of life making the teen wonder if anyone else from over watch was even going to show up here and the communicator was remaining quiet about what to do next.

"I'm bored" complained the teen not really to anyone mostly just to get it out there as he layed back on top of his sleeping bag what was layed out on the floor the what must have been the airstrips office before it was abandoned.

"Hello! Anyone here!" shouted a voice coming from outside the unexpected shout making Markus jump and fall caused a loud crash

"okay that hurt" said Markus rubbing his rear that was hurt in the fall what the door to the office opened revealing a man he couldn't have been older then twenty-four he wore a white dress shirt with a khaki vest over it and a tie and also had a white doctors coat that draped down to the top of his ankles and a pair of black boots his hair was a slightly messy black hair that looks like it was normally combed back and in his coat pocket sat a pair of glasses the last thing Markus took note of was the odd looking pellet gun what look like it was Han Solo's blaster from star wars and a few clear case gun magazines filled with different colored pellets.

"oh good someone else is here and I thought uncle Clause was gave me a faulty invention of his" said the man his voice carrying a heavy German accent.

"oh hi there" said Markus getting up but remaining on guard as he wasn't sure he could trust this stranger. "I'm Markus Reyes I go by Maverick"

"Ah yes introductions I'm Johan House I don't really have a call sign or anything" said the man shaking the teen's hands "so I take it your here to join Overwatch as well" stated Johan

"yeah though I bet Gramps is pissed off at me" said Markus with a shrug

"Ah so where are the others?" asked Johan looking around the run down office having expected more then just a single teen

"there is no one else just the two of us" said Markus

"so do you have any idea if this message is legit or not?" asked Johan when a loud boom was suddenly heard like a shotgun had just been shot making both dropped down to the floor on instinct.

"Gah! You stubborn piece of..." the boys heard a voice say he having a Sweed accent and taking a careful look outside they spotted an short old man who looked more machine then man with mechanical parts being a deep red and a pincer like left hand and a large blond beard and despite his age he was rather fit and had a mechanical right eye with a red lens.

"no way that's Torbjorn Lindholm!" shouted Markus grabbing his pack and running out of the office now seeing what must have been some kind of flying device of Torbjorn's own design. But before Markus could make it half way Markus jumped back barely dodging a shot from a red and gold turret.

"not smart to try and sneak up on an old man laddie" said the old mechanic as he turned to stair at the teen and also the young man at the office building

"oh uh sorry" said Markus apologizing.

"now identify ye selves and how you both knew to some 'er" demanded Torbjorn as he wasn't about to trust some stranger.

"I-I'm Johan my father and uncle where medics back in the days of Overwatch" explained Johan obviously scared of a fight breaking out

"and you boy?"

"I'm not going to lie so here it is I'm Markus Reyes Gabriel Reyes' son" stated Markus

"Gabriel's boy... That's a rather dangerous name to say especially since Gabriel is suppose to be dead" stated Torbjorn

"they say the same about who soldier: 76 is also" stated Markus hoping this was one of the few who knew Jack still lived

"hm so your the boy he spoke of" said Torbjorn as he eyed the teen and nodded his head.

"so um Mr. Lindholm are your our ride?" asked Johan

"it appears that way Lad but looks like it's just the three of us as far as I know besides myself the only Overwatch survivor in the states be me and 76 but now there is also the two of you" said mechanic.

"survivors what you mean by that?" asked Johan not understanding what he had meant

"he means Reaper" said Markus his voice holding the hatred he had for the man who owned that call sign while grabbing his mechanical arm

"wait Reaper... I've recognize that name" said Johan

"there is a reason for that Mr. House" said a muffled voice from Markus' jacket pocket making Markus fish out the old communicator he had. And with that the a hologram of Winston's head became visible.

"ah that much better thank you" thanked the gorilla hologram.

"Winston what is to be done here and why not use an encoded message instead of this?" questioned the old mechanic

"simple I cant trust the old encoding we used in the old days I believe several former Overwatch agents have joined Talon but I can explain more once we're in person" explained Winston and upon not getting any questions continued "Torbjorn I need to to head to that unfinished island base who had been working on in secret I'm having to get other groups meet up since not many knew about it"

"aye, I remember where it is but it barely was half way done when everything fell apart"

"I'm aware but nothing some brain power and a few favors to trusted friends can't fix"

"aye we'll see ye soon"

[24 hours later - 100 nautical miles from nearest populated landmass]

"we're here so you both better be awake" announced Torbjorn from where he operated his VTOL-like vehicle that island was large with a flourishing forest and an open filled with but that was not all there was also a collection of several building with the main building baring the Overwatch emblem.

"oh wow" said Markus leaning into the front to get a better look at the island

"this place it looks like a fully functioning facility how has no one taken notice of this especially the UN?" questioned Johan amazed

"we specifically chose this place for a reason we never fully understood why but the island has an electromagnetic field that for some reason prevents long ranged technology from seeing it and any satellite that try to take images of the island will just see open ocean yet it doesn't bother technology on the island itself." explained the mechanic obviously skipping the science talk for two simple reasons he didn't think they would fully understand it and he didn't want to.

After landing in the open field next to the main building the trio came out and where greeted by four figures the first two Markus took notice of: Winston and Tracer

"ah good you arrived!" said Winston upon seeing who had arrived

"hm I recognize Mr. Lindholm but who was the kids" said a young woman who looked to be in her late teen like Markus she had a fair skin tone with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes and stood about 5'11 but she also wore a suit of armor that reminded one of the titanic knight that was also present Reinhardt but we built to hit her feminine figure the breast plate was a singular piece of armor(not a guys with boobs added I hate that)a pair of steel greaves that covered her from her feet to her knees though lacking the pauldrons like Reinhardt he gauntlets and metal over her gloves seemed to be a single piece with a screen on the right gauntlet and under the armor one could see a white dress shirt and a pair of black jeans and the lest thing to take note of was a weapon attacked to a steel plate on her hip that seem to be attached together thru magnetism the weapon resembling a morning star mace but was highly advance weapon.

"hey who are you calling young your no older then me!" snapped Markus this earning a snicker by the only other woman present Tracer.

"he has you there love" said Tracer smiling at the boy tracer was at the moment not wearing her iconic spandex but wore a white crew neck t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans but her goggles and aviator coat were still present along with a not so flashy variant of her Chronal Accelerator that she wore over her chest.

"that still doesn't explain why they're here!" the girl stated

"I'd also like to know that myself" stated the last member of the group he was a large man with a German accent who outside of his iconic armor not many knew he was Reinhardt Wilhelm.

"very well boys introduce yourselves" said Winston.

"I'm Johan House, twenty-two, Orlando, Florida, USA and I was directed to come her by my uncle Franz House he's older now and unfit to serve how you'd need so he sent me in his stead I'm an excellent doctor sir I've recently earn my PHD and am an excellent surgeon." stated Johan stepping forward

"hm Yes I remember him rather Eccentric left to work for Mann Co. Along with Olaf Heavy after we got shut down" said Winston with a nod.

"okay how about you boy you seem more hardened then our new doctor." said Reinhardt as he eyes the teen.

"yes sir, I am" stated Markus stepping forward "and I won't lie, what I'm about to tell you you might not like" stated Markus before continuing "Markus Reyes, sixteen, I'm the adopted son of Gabriel Reyes and am here before you now cause of a man that goes by the name Reaper" said Markus, this bit of news caught the attention of the seasoned Overwatch agents.

"I'm here cause Reaper kidnapped my younger brother several years ago for what ever reason I don't know and he caused me to have the prosthetic limbs I now have and since then I've been under the care of a former Overwatch agent he taught me how to fight I came here in the hopes doing so might see my brother again someday"

"hm Gabriel's son survived an attack by Reaper and has the barrings of a soldier" said Reinhardt who voice was emotionless as he stated his opinion of the teen.

"I say we let him stay" said Tracer with a big grin.

"hm fine but like all the recruits you two will need to go thru our boot camp and no action until we say so" said Winston.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Markus as the veteran member turned to leave except for Tracer who remained with Johan and the teens

"see, told ya there always more room for more heroes love and I like the new look bye" said tracer turning the girl and Johan giving Markus a look to explain.

"um I kinda helped Tracer and Winston stop a museum robbery once a few years ago" said Markus with a chuckle.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Well there you have it two new OCs as for the guest's OC he's coming soon just didn't make it into this chapter. I'm still accepting reader's OC's and if you don't feel comfortable leaving then in a review just message me. Also Johan's uncle is from another game lets see who can figure out who it is. Till next time R &R.**


End file.
